cawwrestlingcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr.Death
Mr Death is a V-WWE Superstar and a Wrestling Heaven Superstar Wrestling Heaven On 10/22/11, Mr. Death made his Wrestling Heaven debut on Showdown Episode 31 against Tyson. Sadly, he lost his debut match. But, he will redeem himself in the days to come. Mr. Death then went on a brief losing streak. For the Hardcore Championship, Mr.Death faced, and beat RVD, due to a chokeslam from Kane before the match. Mr. Death had to the defend the title against Vance Archer, in which he lost, thus making Mr. Death the Hardcore Champion for only six minutes. The Hardcore Title was retired after that. After losing a few more matches, with some involving tag teams, Mr. Death made an impact. Mr. Death attacked the TV Champion, Chris Jericho. He asked for it to be him against Jericho and Suspect in a triple threat match at Night Of Champions. The week before Night Of Champions, Mr. Death won his first clean match in Wrestling Heaven, against Daniel Bryan. Mr. Death later went on to win the TV Title at Night Of Champions, pinning Chris Jericho. On June 17, 2012, Chris Cruz was released from Wrestling Heaven. WTWE On 3/8/12, Mr. Death made his WTWE debut on episode 11- Nitro against Santino Marella in a MITB Qualifier match. Mr. Death won by making Santino tap out in the Hell's Gate, qualifying himself to be in the Nitro MITB Ladder match at Above the Limit. Will this superstar become the World Heavyweight champion in a meer weeks to come? Sadly, Mr. Death was released from WTWE before Above The Limit. Therefore, he had to replaced in the Nitro Money In The Bank ladder match. BFWH On 19th March 2012 Mr. Death was added to the R2TT Roster. On the 13th April 2012 Mr. Death lost to Chris Jorgsten in a BFWH Webmatch. Mr. Death would lose to Mitchell Day on the following CPV. On an episode 11 Webmatch Mr. Death defeated Danny Kace. In episode 18 Mr. Death lost to Trey Curtis. After he retired, Mr. Death was removed from the BFWH roster. ECOW (2011-2012) Mr.Death was signed by ECOW in Sept.2011 RAW (2012) Made his ECOW Debut by teaming up with A-Train to defeat RVD & Booker T to Advance to Round 2 of the World Tag Team Championship Tournament. On Episode 13, Death and A-Train defeated AJ Styles & Daniels to advance to the finals of the World Tag Team Championship Tournament. After he retired, Mr. Death was removed from the ECOW roster. LWA (2012) Mr. Death was signed to LWA. After he retired, Mr. Death was removed from the LWA roster. V-WWE Mr.Death is in V-WWE. After he retired, Mr. Death was removed from the V-WWE roster. EWD On EWD Episode 1, Great Death (David Erro & Mr. Death) defeated Rated RKO to become the become the new EWD Tag Team Champions. However, they lost to the titles to Rated RKO on EWD Episode 2. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Death From Above *Hell's Gate (ECOW,WTWE) Signature Moves *Chokeslam *Old School *Tombstone Piledriver (ECOW) Entrance Themes *"Death Toll Rising" by Intolerant *"Get Up!" By Korn (WTWE Theme) *"Famous" by Puddle Of Mudd (Edit) (As Chris Cruz) Championships and Accomplishments Extreme Wrestling Dynasty *EWD Tag Team Championship (1x) (w/ David Erro) Wrestling Heaven *Wrestling Heaven Hardcore Championship (1x) *Wrestling Heaven Television Championship (1x) Other Accomplishments *CAW Champion of Champions (1x) *CAW Universal Heavyweight Championship (1x) (Current) Category:Superstars Category:Wrestling Heaven Category:ECOW Category:LWA Category:BFWH Category:V-WWE Category:WTWE